Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device and in particular to a control device applied to a fan and the control device turns on the fan and adjusts the rotation speed of the fan according to temperature.
Description of the Related Art
The temperature inside an electronic device will rise when the electronic device is operating. High temperature leads to the low working efficiency of the electronic device. In order to enhance working efficiency, typically, a fan is installed with the electronic device to lower the temperature inside the electronic device. Conventionally, a CPU continuously senses the environmental temperature, and dynamically adjusts the rotation speed of the fan according to the sensing result. However, this way will sacrifice a part of source of the CPU, resulting in the low efficiency of the CPU. Therefore, there is a need to provide a new control device implemented by hardware, such that the operation used to control the fan is performed without the CPU so as to enhance the efficiency of the CPU.